Earthland has SON GOKU (ON HIATUS )
by SatZBoom
Summary: Universe 7 strongest warrior Son Goku during his battle against his rival Vegeta, has accidently arrived on Planet Earthland, " Home of Mages ". How will earthland take this, the arrival of Saiyan? and what are witchers doing here?... Follow New Adventures of lonely Goku far away from his home...Story will be Crossover between DBZ, FT and Witcher 3. (GokuxHarem)


**Hello Otakus fans around the world of Anime and Manga. Good Morning, Afternoon or Nights, the time you are watching this.**

.

 **Hi, I hope you're fine. Well welcome to my _First Fanfic_ , the truth is an honor to bring you stories.**

 **I Introduce, myself is SatZ, as a user I am SatZBoom, I hope to work very well and that every mistake I make, will correct it.**

 **.**

 **. AND PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME FOR MY POOR GRAMMAR. you see English is not my native Language, Hindi is. but i promise you that i will do my best to create story more intresting. well I don't think it will be diificulty to understand the story!**

 **.**

 _ **" Also This story will be the Crossover between DBZ, Fairy Tail and Witcher 3 (Video game), reason i decided to choose witcher 3 is because of it's intresting plot and twist. it will provide more balance between DBZ and Fairytail, so you can say this will work as a medium for the development of the story. but don't worry there will be plenty of DBZ and FT. "**_

 _ **.**_

 **RIGHTS DISCLAIMERS:- I AM NOT THE OWNER OF THE DRAGON BALL Z SERIES AND FAIRY TALE, THE CHARACTERS ARE BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **EARTHLAND HAS SON GOKU**_

* * *

.

Terror known as kid buu had been finally defeated by our hero, where he used spirit bomb to defeat buu and disintegrate his regenerated cells once for all. Although our hero was not the only one , without the help of vegeta and majin buu it was hard to imagine what would have happened to universe. But finally there was peace after hard battle where everything was at stake. In the end our hero also got respect from his rival who admitted that he is really something else and he deserved to be the best but that did't stop him, he swore to himself that one day he will surpass him.

After that our hero and others arrived at the kami place where they were greeted by their faminy and friends. Gohan and Goten run to their father when they saw him and hugged him tightely, goku seeing their sons caressed their hairs showing affection for them and like he was assuring them that everything has been finally normal. While his sons where glad that their father was safe and were feeling proud to be his sons. Chi-Chi also embraced his dear husband into tight hug afraid that he will again disappear and cried into the chest of Saiyan. She was afraid that his husband was going to die again and will leave her like he has done seven years ago, but Goku assured her that this time he is't going anywhere and will not leave her alone and will stay on earth. This made his wife, sons and friends happy that Saiyan is finally going to stay.

Vegeta was hugged by Bulma and his son Trunks. They were happy that their love one was alive. Bulma kissed on the cheek of vegeta who got mad and embrassed for caught off guard which started laughter from everyone for vegeta behavior. Satan and Videl and also embraced each other but what surprised everyone that their was majin buu who was with Mr. Satan and was alive. Goten and Trunks got into battle positions to fight buu but goku told them he is not the evil one and also help them to defeat kid buu. After explaination everyone welcomed buu and were very surprised that this buu has childish behavior. After that everone began to leave for their homes but not before having feast which was prepared by Mr. PoPo. Our Saiyans enjoyed their food but here also they started their rrivalry by eating more than another one.

After food war, goku and friends say goodbye to each other and headed towards their homes. After while Goku, Goten and Chi-Chi arrived at their home which is situated in beautiful mount paozu . atmosphere was very peaceful and scenery was breathtaking. After that goku and gotten enjoyed their bath together in open sky and eat dinner and go to rest in their rooms. This become daily routine for our hero for long 10 years…..he started to working in the field after so many yelling of Chi-Chi to get his ass to work.

* * *

.

Over the years many things have changed, Krillin has got hair on his head and look old and have a beautiful daughter. Gohan also married to Videl after gohan proposed her and she gladly accepted and now they have a beautiful Daughter and Goku becomed Grandpa. Her name is Pan. Gohan has got job in the university as a professor and now lived with his family in city, but every weekend they come to mount paoz to enjoy their day with their family and sometimes piccolo also accompany them.

Vegeta was also blessed with daughter whose name is Bulla and same colour of hair as her mother but got eyes of her father. Trunks has become adult and now he handle the company but he has no intrest in that but vegeta threatens him to cut his allownaces which poor boy did't want and so he have no other choice and but to have work in the company.

And our hero and family are also have changed over the years, Chi-Chi got older and have wrinkles on her face like Bulma. Goten was now Adult and now have different hair cut because he says he looks twin brother of his father. And Goku have aged but not changed much in terms of appearance, thanks to his Saiyan cells which grows slower than humans and which is why they stay young for long time. Goku has become farmer because of Chi-Chi yelling to earn some money for his he did't like this at all and wanted to train and become stronger but have promised Chi-Chi to stay home and he intends to keep it. Goku and Goten kept practice time to time to stay fit.

Goku also realized that kid buu has also reincarnated into human body and wants to fight him, also martial art tournament was coming and knows that human buu will participated in tournament which makes him excited.

Goku and Goten were practicing for upcoming tournament, they notice that Vegeta and Bulma have arrived along with Trunks. Goku notice very closely Bulma that she is gotten older and have wrinkles on her face like her wife, he could't help and burst into laughter telling Bulma how different she is looking, which annoyed Bulma and got slap after slap onto his face for laughing at her. Bulma told him it is't polite to make fun of her old age because she is not like Saiyan monkeys who kept their young body even after 100 years.

" Hey Vegeta, long time no see!" goku greeted his old friend and rival.

" How can you say that son, where you were the one who did't come to any party we hosted for our friends to celebrate" bulma angerliy yelled at Goku

" Geez Bulma, I 'm really sorry but you know that party is not my thing? " replied Goku to bulma and tried to calm his friend.

" So insect, what were you doing over these years, don't tell me you have become housewife" Vegete tried to make fun of his rival

" Well I'm not the one who's changing baby diaper's " goku smirked at Vegeta

" Shut up you bastard, now tell me why you call and told us to meet here" vegeta furiously yelled at Goku who was very angry for the joke. It was true his life has become hell from the night parents duty of bulla.

" Well you know that martial arts tournament is approaching and Goten and me are entering this year and so I wanted to ask you and trunks to enter beside, I also wanted to fight human kid who have power of kid buu" Goku happily told them.

Vegeta was Surprised that there was somone who have power of kid buu and saw Goku was excited to fight that boy, this makes his Saiyan blood to fight also.

" Well I can't miss the chance to kick your ass in front of everyone so, I'm also entering so will be the Trunks" Vegeta said with smirk plastered on his face.

" I won't say I'm surprised since I know you guys how much love to fight, but what about Gohan, To be honest it looks like he has totally given upon martial Arts – Bulma knew that the Gohan has given upon fight and she also knew the reason but still it still hurts because she has always belived that he has so much potential, she has watched him grow from childhood and everytime surprised by gohan power. He is like another Goku when it comes to surprise them with power.

" Well you are right Bulma, He is not training for last 5 years, his body has so weak and fragile, I feel sorry for the boy, he has to give up on the fighting because I always thought that he will surpassed me oneday, but I also feel very proud for his achievement, he has become professor in the university and love his family very much and always support them" Goku said to his childhood friend.

" Hey Vegeta, I was wondering may be could have sparring match before tournament start, you know over the years I'm just having practice match with Goten because Chi-Chi won't let me fight seriously with Goten ,and it will also a good warm up before tournament and we can examine where we are standing " Goku asked hopefully Vegeta hoped that he will accept the request.

" Well I was about to ask the same thing, guess you beat me to that but never mind let's see who has gotten stronger over the years but I suggest you to fight in another place but of course if you did't want to destroy your house and don't want to angry your wife" Upon hearing those words from Vegeta, Goku really don't want to cause havoc here and got scolded by his wife, so they flew along with Bulma, Goten and Trunks to far remote place where no one was to disturb their battle.

* * *

.

 **Fight of Goku and Vegeta ( I'm not going to describe fight between Goku and Vegeta, just imagine fight was like when Goku fought Majin Vegeta, but in their base form)**

Suddenly a wormhole appear due to explosion between Kamehameha and big bang attack, , Vegeta was the first one to see that a wormhole was opening near kakarot and was being dragged into that, he yelled suddenly to his rival to get out of there quickly, fear that he will be thrown into god knows where and might will never be able to return, Bulma, Goten and Trunks were also seeing that horrible event but saw that no matter how much Goku try to get out of there there was not any success, because energy was so high around the wormhole that it kept pulling Goku inside, seeing that there was not any chance to avoid that, Goku prepared for the worst,

" Guys I don't know what's going to me, where I will end up! But I want to know you that I going to really miss you guys and thank you very much for everything for being friends with me and Goten tell your mother and brother that I love them very much even more than my life. And I'm sorry for the all the time I was not there when they needed me the most. Tell Chi-Chi that she is free from the vow that we make during marriage and she is free to marry anyone whoever she likes ( After buu event Chi-Chi really become unbearable, always yelling at Goku that he is good for nothing, Goku remembers Chi-Chi yelling and nagging how useless he is and if there is no promise between them, she would have married another man, who can earn money and can fulfill their needs not like someone who only like to train and eat) and Bulma thank you for being friend with me over the years and I don't think I would have adventures if I did't have met you. You are like sister to me which I never have. And Vegeta my friend take care of her and everyone and protect the earth because now everyone depends on you, goodbye my friend. And Goten I love you my son , keep training hard and become stronger than me! And promise me that one day you will surpass me and makes me feel proud and help your mom and brother. And don't worry may be one day we will meet again!"

And that were the last words of Son Goku before completely disappeared into wormhole.

" Goodbye DAD , I know someday we will meet and I promise that I will keep tarin hard and become stronger. I will miss you dad" Goten whispered himself and tears were started to come from his eyes, Trunks seeing that how his friend was mourning for his DAD loss, can not do anything but hugged his friend to comfort him and tell him that he will not be alone and they will find his dad somehow because he knows Goku was pure heart and kind and noble and always think about everyone before him. A person admired by everyone and knows that everybody going to miss him dearly.

" Bye Son-Kun, I give you my best of luck in your new journey, you were always like that, always seeking for new adventures and I always challenging himself angaist stronger than you and I hope that you will be happy where ever you are going and don't worry I wil take care of Goten and Gohan ( she was furious with Chi-Chi about how low she thinks about his friend after all he has done for her, sacrifice his life so they can live happily and that was not enough for her, all she cares about money and her childrens. She never cares about him) " Bulma knew that this was't the last last time they were seeing each other but also unsure low long wait will be. Seeing Bulma cry for his friend, Vegeta put his hands over her shoulder and assured her that everything will be fine.

" Don't worry Bulma. You know Kakarot very well than me, IT'S JUST END OF ONE STORY AND STARTING OF NEW ONE. I'm sure where ever that bastard is going, he is going to be protector for them, it's just the way he is, always thinking about everyone. Though one thing I'm gonna regreat that I missed the chance to kick his ass " Vegeta yelled the last part which causes to carve a small smile on their faces and enlightens the mood.

They all know that their father/friend was going on a new adventure and will have a blast since that's how he is. and will never want their loved ones to sad over him, so they all will happy for him and themselves. And knew that one day they will meet again until then it's just a brief "GOODBYE".

* * *

 ** _\- Meanwhile with Son Goku -_**

.

Goku saw that he is being pulled inside the dark dimension and may not be able to see his friends again, so he prepared for the worst and tell his last words to his friends and son before completely being pulled inside wormhole. Inside he can't see anything and was moving with ultra speed, his body started to shrink and pain become unbearable and looks like his energy were being sucked. He was heavily panting due to massive stress on his body, after some moments he can see the light to another side where he was traveling, he can tell that was the exit because his body stopped shrinking and after couple of seconds he was thrown into open sky which seems similar to earth, he wonders if he is on earth another place but noticed that he was falling towards surface with very high speed and was't able to stop his speed because of very tired body and completely out of energy. It looks like that travelling between portal has drained his energy and has no senju bean with him so that he can recover himself. He was heading towards ground at very speed and suddenly crashed into ground and impact was so massive that he left unconscious inside the crater, it can be said that he barely missed the death and if the help did't arrive on time who knows what will happen to our hero.

* * *

 ** _\- Far Away From the Incident -_**

.

City of Magnolia,

It looks like there was festival, people were celebrating and cheering for arrival of certain peoples who were left to sleep inside the spell for 7 years on Tenrou Island, Holy ground of Fairy Tale guild, where S-Class mage Promotion trail was being held but was interrupted by the sudden attack of the Dark Guild Grimoire Heart, who were determined to awake Dark Mage ZEREF, who was located on the island and to eliminat the fairy tail guild .Fairy Tale Team Natsu manage to defeat Hades, however fairy tale did't given chance to rejoice , Tenrou Island was attacked by one of the strongest being of the earthland, who also known as Dragon's King - ACNOLOGIA, the black dragon in the books of Apocalypse. Which seemingly destroyed by it's roar, disappear in the enormous crater of water. After search about half year it assumed that island had disappeared. But it's revealed that tenrou island still existed. The spirit of fairy tale first master Mavis Vermilion have converted the guild members bonds and faith into magic energy, in order to cast fairy sphere, a spell which completely protected island and those on it, at the same time preventing them from aging.

But after 7 years spell was ended, Island and members emerged from disappearance , no body was believing that fairy tale was alive and it's members have no idea it's already have past 7 years and they were sleeping in spell. the guild whose name was enough to acknowledge the dominant in fiore, was somehow escaped the certain death.

Remaining members were enjoying the return of their friends who were now younger than them. While two certain dickheads were fighting like always.

" You shut your trap ice princress "

" or else what flame brain "

" I'm warning you popsicle stick "

" Oh yeah ash breath! What you going to do about "

" hahahahaha….Popsicle stick, it's look like even after 7 years your stripping problem still hasn't affected" A dickhead known as Natsu Dragneel aka Salamander exclaimed in mocking and challenging tone. Another dickhead known as Gray Fullbuster as always didn't remember where he dropped his clothes and run to find his clothes after some time for searching , found his clothes after wearing them run towards Natsu to take revenge for making fun of him.

" oi, Fire Breath, wanna see whose skills are still sharp, after 7 years of sleeping, I bet you can't even give me challenge!" Gray clenched his fists in the air and run towards Natsu

" Well here they go again " Cana said as she was drinking a bucket of beer.

" They need to start acting like a real man " Elfman said as he had his arms crossed.

"Yeah bring it on, it will be nice warm up for the body, lets see who is still stronger, Yeah, I'm all fired up now, I am gonna kick your lazy ass!" Natsu run towards Gray to hit and two started to create havoc in the guild whose condition was already not very good.

After Tenrou Island incident many guild members have left the guild and those who remains were not getting sufficient job to keep running guild properly. Seeing the fight between two idiots, causes anger among the rest members of the guild who were still trying to catch up what have been missed those years, it's seems that Macaou has become guild fourth master. Bisca and Azleck has got married and they have a daughter, Romeo become kid to teen. After disappearance of the members guild have become laughing among others guild and mages. During GMG, every year they got last position, guild which is there home become laughing stock and these two morons have no care and are fighting.

A certain redhead was having anger boiling inside her and was pissed by seeing them fight, but she was having her own battle , a mentle battle of long 7 years, where her guild which is her home have become laughing stock and those who were left here, were forced to take the burden when she was not here and they were still carrying the guild name in the hope that one day they will return. They were fighting for guild exitance. Erza was so lost in herself that she did't notice that in the sky, a object engulphed with fire was approaching towards them, after hearing shouting and yelling from her friends, see saw that they were looking in the sky.

She turned her attention at the subject and was surprised that a huge object was heading towards them and was engulphed into massive fire. Like her, everyone around fiore were watching the phenomena and few moments later object crashed into ground and huge sound which can be heard throughout the fiore and Neighborhood and Shaked the earth. Magic Council was shocked and surprised and send the certain group of people to check the crash site. They were unable to sense the energy of Goku, because of drained energy of Goku because of travelling between wormhole. But the site where Goku crashed was far away from the city so there was no harm of innocent lives. It was beautiful place far away from the civilization. Surrounded by beautiful and breathtaking scenery just like the goku home on earth. There was no sign of life as far as eyes can see. only large Green field was visible. It will took serval hours to reach group of mages to reach the crash site dispatched by magic council.

* * *

 ** _-Meanwhile in the city of Fiore-_**

.

There was a guild known as strongest guild over the last seven years, known as Sabertooth Guild. There were two certain dragon slayers who can't be more happy after hearing that fairy tale has survived the attack of Acnologia . they were looking for two dragon slayers of fairy tail and looking forward to prove their superiority who's the strongest dragon slayers.

" So natsu and company have survived the attack of dark dragon, now its my chance to show the world whose the strongest dragon slayer, I have waited too long for this day, Natsu Dragneel" This man has blonde hair and scar across his eye and known as Sting Eucliffe, White Dragon Slayer and Son of Weisslogia.

" Finally the day have come to show myself that I am much better than you Gajeel Redfox. Can't wait to meet you Gajeel and show you the true power of Shadow Dragon slayer" Rouge Chimney thought with smirk Plastered on his face. He was the Son of Shadow Dragon king Skiadrum.

" Fairy Tale have finally got back their strongest mages, but that doesn't mean that they are going to win, they won't be even able to give us a challenge, you are going down once again Makarov and I promise you that I will destroy your Fairy Tale" thought the Master of Sabertooth Guild Jiemma with sinister smile on his face.

* * *

 ** _\- Meanwhile with Son Goku -_**

.

Goku was still unconsciously laying inside the crater hole and was dreaming something about someone approached the earth in the search of certain someone and Discovered that he was not there and he got disappointed and decided to destroy the earth after nobody was able to stop him, Vegeta and the others were frustrated that no one was strong enough to even scratch him and then that person, fled towards sky and draw energy ball of destruction and threw towards earth and in the blink of an eye, earth destroyed and everything went black, Goku suddenly wake up from the dream, panting heavily and sweating and worried for family and friends. He noticed his surrounding and saw that he was inside the huge crater and wounds were every where around his body and blood were dripping from them. His dogi was completely destroyed and only lower part was intact and his upper body was completely exposed. He has already lost too many blood and if he don't do something to stop it, there was possibility that he can die. but he have no energy to even move, His eyes started to see blurred, pain has started to increase and body started to tremble. He hoped that someone come look for him. Suddenly he heard the someone footsteps was approaching towards him. He thanks inside kami for the help and with everything he has left, scream loud-

" Hey anybody here, I am inside the crater and needs help" with that Goku fall again unconscious. The person who heard the scream and think that sound was come from inside the crater. He first hesitated but immediately run towards him crater. When he reached crash place he can't believe what he is seeing, a men laying inside the crater unconscious and wondered how he got inside the crater because just few minutes ago he saw that a object with surrounded with fire crashed down there and he came looking for what was that and here he finds a men with heavily wounded and pale skin and wondered if he is the one who fall from the sky. Clearly he will not be human but question is who's is he? But to got his answers, he first have to save him.

Man loaded Goku on his back and started to run towards his staying with superhuman speed. The man have white hair and scar on his eye. Wearing a dark brown colour of armour and have two swords on his back. This man is known as Geralt of Rivia, also known as white wolf. He looks like 24 year old young man with muscular and attractive body. He is mainly known as Monster Slayer for hire.

* * *

 ** _\- Meanwhile with Fairy Tale -_**

.

After the earthquake caused by carsh, which got everyone attention. Everyone were stunned, this was the first they have saw something like that in their life, sure they have seen many amazing and unbelievable things but not quite like this. It was quite super phenomena for them. Beacaus not every day you got to see object fallen from the sky.

Natsu was barely able to contain his excitement, he was thinking what will be object that was come from the sky but was also little scared for lives of innocent ones who may be got victim of the incident and wanted to go check the site. He may be look like childish and carefree but he has always look for his friends and everyone who needs help and that's why he was worrying for safety of people'swho may got involved into crash. But was also uncertain and hoping that it crashed outside the city. Same things were running in minds of everyone who saw that incident. Master Makarov observe thàt everyone in the guild were in deep thinking and only could guessed that they all were thinking about crash and hoping that no body get injured. This is first time that has happened that something has fall towards earthland with engulfed in the fire.

" Listen up brats, I know that you all are thinking about the same thing and I no different but at the moment we can't do anything , can only pray that everyone will be safe" said Master with some worry in his tone but he have to positive not just for him but also for his children's,

" Maybe what we all are wondering will never have been occurred ! What if crash will be outside the town. Surely we don't know anything right at the moment that's why we all have to be positive and await the news from magic council about the subject. If I am correct they would have already send the group to investigate the crash site" Makarov hoped that he may be right.

After listening form master, everyone hoped and prayed that there master was right. they can't do anything at the moment so they have to wait. In incident everyone forgot about their main problem- " Guild "

" Now moving to our problem, you all know that now we are considered amongst weakest guild in fiore. We have lost many of our guild members over the 7 years. Guild is barely able to stand down and without job offer I don't think we can run the guild. Because magic council not providing us enough job offer due to not completing enough jobs over the years and also for being weak. But to know that I am also proud of the renaming members who were left here and didn't give up and fight for their guild. They also could have leave the guild and move on, but they remain faithful to their guild. They have awaited for us over the years, now it's our turn to give them respect for their efforts and loyalty towards guild. Now it's time to bring fairy tale once again on the top" told Master to guild members.

" there's only one way for us to become no. 1 in short time !" told Romeo.

" no way...we have decided never to participate that haven't we!" yelled Macau who was shocked by romeo suggestion, because for last 7 years they always have been last?

" what are you talking about fourth master( Macau)" asked Makarov.

" would you please stop calling me that, sixth master? replied Macau to Makarov, who recently become sixth master after Gildarts rejected the position.

" you don't have the authority to decide anymore dad! you're not master anymore." Romeo told his dad who is still against this.

" i'm saying this as a member of the guild!"

" what's the problem now!" exclaimed Gray.

" it looks like some father-son dispute" Carla answered who was seeing all this with sweat of drop from her head.

" everyone for not participating! raise your hands!" exclaimed the remaining members who were against this idea of Romeo.

" what are they talking about!?...sounds like lucy's constipation issuse's...!" ask Natsu who was confused by sudden reaction of his guild members.

"what are you doing telling everyone that?!" yelled Lucy at Natsu.

" while you were gone, an annual festival was created to decide the number one guild in fiore, natsu" replied Romeo to Natsu's question.

" yeaaaah! that sounds awasome!" shouted Natsu.

" all the guilds of fiore get together and compete with their magic power...it's called DAI-MATOU ENBU!( Grand Magic Games)"

.

" WHOOOOAH!"

" THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES!"

" THAT SOUNDS FUN!"

" IT SOUNDS JUST LIKE A FESTIVAL!"

" I SEE...SO IF WE CAN WIN THERE..."

" FAIRY TAIL WILL BECOME THE NUMBER ONE GUILD IN FIORE !"

" YEAAAAAHHHH!" exclaimed Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Gray. Erza repeatdly.

.

" but...do you really think you can win with your MAGIC POWER as it is now?" asked the sixth master of the guild to Team Natsu and others.

few minutes silent,

" YEAH! OF COURSE WE DO!" shouted everyone.

" if we win, The GUILD GETS A 30,000,000 !" Romeo tried to convince master, who was,

" WE'RE GOING!" shouted pervert master of the guild.

" when is this event happening!" asked Natsu who was excited for magic games.

" in 3 Months!" answered Romeo.

" that's plenty of time! we'll get ourselves in shape by then!...FAIRY TAIL will once again be the number one guild in fiore!" Natsu motivated the members of the guild.

" yeah! if we all work together...there's nothing we can't accomplish" exclaimed Lucy and Erza.

" sounds great...For the first, I am agree with Fire Breath!, now it's time to show everyone what Fairy Tale is made of and why don't mess with them" Gray exclaimed but was interrupted by Natsu for mocking him.

" What do you say popsicle's, wanna beat up your ass then I will give you the damn one " Natsu yelled and run towards gray who is already is fighting position. Before they started their fight, their haeds collided with each other and was caused by none other than a certain redhead who was showing her murderous aura around her.

" You two fight like amatures, will never change, even it'serious one? Don't know when to keep you mouth shut! " exclaimed very angry Erza who was annoyed by their behaviour. Erza was ready to almost ready to strike but two dickheads started to begging for mercy comically.

" Now if I see you two start any fight, prepare yourself for the worst " said redhead to two boys.

" Yes ma'am "both quickly nodded and try to avoid her gaze.

" And Gray put your clothes before I started to torture…..I mean punish you!" Erza wickedly smiled and show her murderous aura. Gray was desperate to flee from there not want provoke Erza anger. He immediately run to find his traitor clothes.

" Now listen up brats, we have only 3 months to start training for upcoming Grand Magic Games. Now everyone get serious and start to train to improve your skills and magic power if we really want to win because we are already 7 years behind them in terms of magic power and experience...we've already decided to we're going, so lets skip all the whining and useless chitchat!...lets aim for those 30 MILLION..(ahem)...I MEAN, LETS AIM FOR NUMBER ONE IN FIORE!" Master told them and everyone were surprised.

" What master told actually makes sense, we have not fought any battle in 7 years and our body is not upto that level to challenge in GMG, so we are going to train and will overcome and we will bring back our guild to the top once again" to everyone surprise Erza told them and demanded to start train their body and become powerful. She vow's herself that she will become stronger for the guild and to those members who have struggled to kept standing the guild and to have faith in them. Because they never give up their Hope that everyone were alive.

" Erza is right, we will train hard and I will become strong because this is my home and I won't let my home down " determined Lucy spoke and Surprised everyone who were present there. She have always considered Fairy Tale her home, they have always helped her whenever she was in problem and this this place is the. Reason she got such a beautiful family. Now it's time for her to do everything she could do to help guild.

Natsu and Gray were also ready to challenge themselves to become stronger than they are now. And they won't let down their guild.

" Come on happy we are going train and become stronger and I will beat everyone by myself!" Natsu exclaimed with fire on his fist. He was excited to train and become stronger and show everyone what Natsu Dragneel is made of!

" Don't you think you are thinking too hard, it might hurt your brain!" Gray mocked Natsu for his overconfidence and was lightly pissed by his rival .

" What do you say damn stripper, wanna know what Natsu Dragneel is made of" Natsu challenged Gray and smirk was plastered on his face. Both again prepare to cause Havoc's in the guild. But they have forgot a certain warning from redhead who was now heading towards them.

" Didn't I said if I saw again you two fight, going to regret it!" Erza started to beat them and both were crying for help. But as everybody know that when Erza is pissed she is impossible to stop. So everyone watched both of them with sympathy eyes and also enjoying a little. Both poor victims of Erza massacred, were sulking in the corner after their punishment.

" Now getting to the point, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy, Wendy and Carla, you guys are coming with me to training before GMG" Erza told them but it was more look like statement, which have no body dare to refuse her. Natsu and Gray were already crying inside and were thinking this is going to be there everyday punishment by redhead devil.

" Lucy was with tears in her eyes, she knows that if they are going to train with Erza, its going to be hell. Wendy and happy, Carl's just saw the whole thing silently with drop of sweats from their neck.

" Hey Erza, where are we going for training anyway, I bet it must be some places around the mountain, which we in the childhood used them as training ground! Don't you think happy !" Natsu curiously asked Erza, who just nodded against this.

" Huh!, well I think Beach near the sea would be good for training, there we can meditate under the open sky and also enjoy ourselves" Lucy was pleading with stars in her eyes hoping erza would agree with this.

" Lucy we are not going on vacation, stop dreaming your fantasy. So erza where are we going " Gray was thinking if erza has chosen the place then it must be something. And others were just wondering . but what Erza said, surprised everyone,

"We are going to Tenrou Island to train and the decision Is final" Erza said as it was nothing. Everyone hearing this started to get chill in their spine. That island was the place where it all started and she wants them go there to train. Has she got mad ? That place where they were trapped for 7 years, Lucy was completely look like zombie, looks like all bloods were sucked from her. While Wendy and Carla were also scared.

Natsu and Gray were guessing all possibilities why she wants to train specially that place. Sure they were together from their childhood but never in there life there were that surprised. Because after all that happened everyone started to despised that place. So what actually madeher to decide that decision.

" Are you sure you want to go that place to train ? That place is the reason why we all are facing the problem! " Natsu and Gray spoke together and guessing that this just a joke!

" Yes I'm damn sure, that place was the starting of all problem and we will end this chapter by starting new start from that place. I know that this is not easy for you guys and same goes for me, but wouldn't be nice that we face the challenge which is haunting us" Erza said with serious and determined look. Everybody seeing that face understand what she was trying to say. They are now determined to close the problem, starting from the place where it all started. everybody agreed to go Tenrou Island and it was unknown to others that they were going to Tenrou Island.

" Well now when everyone has agreed, I want you to start pack your necessary things and we will meet tomorrow at the harbor, from where we will take boat to our destination " said Erza and walk away from them to start packing her things. Same goes to everyone they all started to head towards their home. But to their surprise, someone has heard their conversation and decided to join them.

While master and others who were left here 7 years before, were seeing how much their guild mates were determined . Mirajane, Elfman and Lissanna decided to go together to train, while Gajeel and shadow gear team decided to train together. Laxus and his team also head to train before the GMG start.

 **Meanwhile** Lucy discovered that her dad had died. And in his last letter he has asked for forgiveness from Lucy for not acting like loving father to his princesses. But he let her know that he will always be proud of her. And he and her mom will watch her over from the above. Lucy cried and was sad that she didn't get the chance to say goodbye last time to her father. She cried deeply at her father grave. Natsu find out that Lucy father was dead and she was crying and sad, he decided to stay with her and comfort her. He hugged her tightly, her head head was on his chest. She let out all her pain and cried with all her might. He was trying to calm her and stroking her hair while saying soothing words to her. After a while she got tired from crying and slept on Natsu chest. She was clutching Natsu so tightly that looks like her life was depend on it. Natsu looked at her face and flicked her hair from her face, dried her tears from her face. For the first after meeting with Lucy, he notice that how beautiful and peaceful she was in her sleep. A strange sensation run into him, he was not sure what was that, but surely it felt nice to him. Something deep inside his heart tells him that he must protect her with all he have. He looked at her and happily smiled at her and promise himself that he will always be there for her.

* * *

 ** _-Meanwhile at Mermaid Heel Guild-_**

.

There was a girl, with Katana in her hand. Her name is Kagura Mikazuchi and she is mage in mermaid heel guild. Kagura is a young, slim, large-busted woman, with long, straight black hair that falls to the middle of her back. she wears an elaborate blazer with gold lining, and a large collar, which is open to reveal a collared shirt and red tie underneath. The cuffs of the jacket are tucked into a pair of white wrist-high gloves. On her legs, Kagura wears a pair of black tights, which are tucked into a pair of knee-high boots and sit under a short white frilled skirt. She also wears a white headband with a white ribbon tied at the middle in a bow, pointing straight up.

She use very powerful magic gravity change. She was waiting for the moment to prove herself that she is best sword skill women in fiore with her archenemy. But for some reason she was always behind Erza aka Titania. And she never got the chance to prove herself. But now that she was expecting Erza to compete in the GMG, now this is her chance to show the world, why she is better than Titania ?

* * *

 ** _\- Meanwhile with Son Goku -_**

.

Geralt was running with superspeed with Goku on his back, he knew if didn't hurry, he might die.

Geralt is Known as Witcher. They have very high senses and with superhuman abilities. Shortly after being born, Geralt was forced to undergo training and, eventually, become a witcher at Kaer Morhen — the stronghold of the Wolf School Witchers. Geralt survived numerous mutations during the Trial of the Grasses (alongside the extra mutations), thanks to which he gained practically superhuman physical and mental abilities with minimal side effects. He resisted the "changes" brought on by the Trial of Grasses better than most, which encouraged his makers to perform even more dangerous experimental procedures on him, making him lose all body pigmentation. Because of his pale skin and white hair, he is also known in the Elder Speech as "Gwynbleidd", the White Wolf.

Despite his name, young witchers were encouraged to make up surnames for themselves by master Vesemir, to make their names sound more trustworthy. He once claimed that his first choice was Geralt Roger Eric du Haute-Bellegarde, but this was dismissed by Vesemir as silly and pretentious. After completing his witcher training, he received his Wolf medallion (the symbol of Kaer Morhen) and become a monster slayer for hire.

Geralt is a professional, carrying out his duties and unwilling to become involved in the "petty quarrels" of the contemporary politics. He also considered as the most hated one because of his surname Butcher of Blaviken. He lives in Kaer Morhen with his companion, friends and master.

He is very skilled in sword with superhuman abilities. He can run at very high speed and have very high stamina. Completely immune to disease and have an extreme resistance to pain. Geralt have very high healing senses.

Most of the time, he can be apathetic, cynical, and threatening. Despite his outwardly cold naturre he is fiercely loyal friend, and a man of good humour and as someone not indifferent to suffering. He is also very protective of and loyal to his friends and companions, and is willing to go to great lengths for those who matter to him. He can be kind-hearted and caring to the people he loves. Geralt is also shown to be extremely adept at allaying intense, and at times bleak, situations and as a man who would much sooner have everyone return home than draw their swords.

After running in the wild for a while , he saw the hideout where he and his companion were staying during the mission. He approached the door and noticed that door was not completely close. He opens the door and look around for his companion, but notice that she was not here, might have gone to hunt for dinner, then geralt headed towards bed and put Goku gently on bed, And started to look around anything that might be useful to treat his wound. But found nothing. This house was abandoned when they arrive so they decided to use it for staying. Geralt knows that if he didn't hurry, wound might get infected and this will cause bigger problem but thanks to his mastery in alchemy, he started to look herbs outside the house in the wild. After search for a while, he found what he was looking for. And quickly take out the plants and used them to make a paste and applied on the wounds of the Saiyan. After that he patches Goku with bandages and sit down on the near chair and remembered what have happened today-

"" First they take a job from the notice board in the town. It was monster slaying job which requires Witcher. It was a job to kill Royal Griffin that was creating problems among the people of the town. He is killing their horses, cows, goats etc. So he must be stopped and they were rewarding fair amount of gold pieces. After for while they arrived where Griffin was last seen, they were guided by a hunter who last saw the griffin. Geralt uses his senses to track down the griffin after searching for while they reach the pit of griffin and found that griffin was not here. They decided to look for while to return of the Griffin to his nest. After few hours griffin was back with dead horse. Geralt and his companion attacked the Griffin instantly but Griffin was very difficult to kill but after 2 hours of long bloody battle, they were successful to kill him. they also got injured, Geralt have severe Wounds and scratches around his body but due to high resistance to wound and pain he was get completely healed in a few minutes while his partner was lucky and only have few small scratches. After finishing Griffin, they return to town to collect their reward. After showing the head of the dead Griffin to Baron of the town, they received their reward. After handling the reward Baron offered them if they have no place to sleep, they can rest here for the night. But as usual Geralt decline the offer as much disappoint to his partner. ( Geralt is type of person who enjoys to spend the night in the open sky or in a quite place. During his study at wolf school he has spend his night in open fields. Due to their witcher classes they have to sleep in open forest to forgot their fear of monster which is their profession to slay the monster )

After that they took off from the town despite his companion protest to stay for night in warm and cozy room. they arrived in the forest where they were looking for a place to stay. It was already sun above the head. After some wondering in the forest they come across a abandoned house, when they enter they saw the old corpse's of old women who may have died due to illness . They honour , buried her body. After buried her body they decided to stay night in the house not in the open sky, which obviously made his companion happy for warm room.

Geralt told his partner that he was going to complete the job which he take from the notice board of the town, it was simple job to take care of swamp monsters which were causing problem in the village. After agreement between them Geralt headed towards village. During on his way he saw in the sky, A object was heading towards his direction and was heading with extreme speed surrounded by huge gust of fire. he got panicked and scared what if it crashed into the town, many innocent people will loose their life and he can't do anything to prevent it, but for his luck it seems that trajectory of the object is outside the town. And after some minute it made a impact with surface and huge explosion can be heard and debris and smoke were coming from the crash site. He decided to investigate the crash area and complete the job later. He headed towards the crater and after hours of running, he finally arrived at the crash site and the area near the crash was completely destroyed. It was like some has removed everything from that place.

After few minutes he come out of his trance and started to head towards the crater to see what was the object but to his surprise he heard someone was asking for help but didn't quite able to track the sound so he started to look around the destroyed area , assuming some must have got injured from the crash but found nothing. Than he decided to look in the Crater. When he reached the crash site he saw something that he didn't quite believed that anybody can survived that impact. There he saw a teenage boy around 19 years was lying inside the crater but was unconscious. His clothes were burned and only lower part was intact. He then remember the sound that was asking for help so that must be this man who must have called so he immediately approach the body of Goku. He saw he was breathing heavily and wounds were over all his body so he decided to bring him to the house and treat his wound. After running for hours he made it to house.

" Who the hell are you? First you fall from the sky and after that survived that huge crash " Geralt murmured beneath his breaths. He was thinking surely he was not human but then what is he ? Because his appearance are same as humans. He started to think if he is friend or foe ?

" Guess I have to wait, until you woke up, to get the answers of my question " Geralt told unconscious body of Goku and leave the room. He was waiting outside the house for his companion. It was already started to getting dark and there was no sign of her which makes him worry. He surely knows that she was strong as he was but still, she is like family to him, he always considered her as his younger sister. After some minutes he decided to look for her but heard someone footsteps coming from the bushes. Geralt got on alert position, may its wild beast wondering around but after few seconds a silhouette comes from the bushes and when it's come near, Geralt saw this was his companion. A girl around 18 years with beautiful hazel eyes and her hair have white colour like Geralt. Geralt saw that she's carrying dead dear on her back . looks like dinner for tonight. Girl saw that her companion has already returned.

" Hey Geralt, you arrived early, Have you finished the job already! I got some dinner for us" told girl to Geralt.

" Speaking of which, no **Ciri** actually I didn't completed the job yet, See when I was on the way , I got messed into some bigger problem! " replied Geralt and got a suspicious look from Ciri. She looked at Geralt and she can notice that there was something else that was bothering Geralt. Its very rare that Geralt hang on the job, so it must be really serious, but she remembered the incident earlier in day.

" I hope you didn't referring this problem with earlier day incident, when a object look like something hit the ground and shaked the earth" Ciri knew she is right but was waiting for confirmation from Geralt.

" You have certainly got wiser over the years, well your guess is right, you see when I was on my way to village I saw that crash and went to look, but when I got there , I found something that I don't think even if it's possible" Geralt still can't believe what have happened earlier.

" Whoa! You are telling me that you went to look for and found something, tell me what is it! I hope it's not something bad! " Ciri was excited and nervous at the same time.

" Calm down, will you! Geez you act like child, if you want to see with your eyes, I can show you what I have found on crash site, and I warned you it's something unexpected !" Geralt opened the house door and told her to follow him. Ciri was in complete shock, she didn't expected this. She believed that Geralt might have some information or something but she didn't imagine that the thing he has found there was inside the house.

She slowly follows Geralt inside the house after few steps she was inside the room. She looked around and found that a body was lying on the bed and clothes used as bandages wrapped around his body and looks like he is badly injured.

She come across Saiyan to have a better look of him. When she saw her eyes widened with surprise and her cheeks turn red with warm sensation. Her heart started to beast fast and looks like she was flying in the sky. She didn't understand what was happening to her, she just kept looking at Goku face. She found a innocent and Childish face but at the same time Cute and Handsome. A smile crept on her face. For some reason she can feel relax and safe by just looking at his face. Ciri was surprised... how the hell is this possible that a person she never met not even know his name, made her feel this way . Her eyes were moved to see Goku hair and saw a black hair that defies gravity. And have beautiful onyx eyes. She can see how muscular he is, a body which have no fat and looks like god himself have sculpture that body. She was totally lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice her surrounding. What is this feeling that makes me to kiss that boy …ugh! God please help me….Ciri mentally scolded herself…I just saw him and god even I don't know his name …..she calm down herself mentally and looked to Geralt who looking at her with smirk plastered on his face.

" don't tell me that you have fallen for that boy already by just look at him, your face kinda remained me a red tomato" Geralt teased Ciri for her act. He always like to tease whenever opportunity arrived and its look like today is the lucky day .

" W-what!, Don't say something like that, I don't even know him. There is no way I will fall for him" she tried to defend herself for her silly actions. She was still red from embracement and was wondering that even it is possible that she has fallen…..no that's absurd, this Doesn't make any sense. She inhaled deeply and calm down herself. But Geralt was not ready to let go this opportunity.

" But I didn't say that, just look at you. !, You look like you are in love, I bet you want to kiss him!" Geralt chuckled and can't help himself and burst into laughter when he looks she's become more redder by mentioning kiss and smokes were coming from her face. But for his nightmare, he was smacked across the face and was plucked on the wall with sword on his throat.

" Stop teasing me, if you say another word, I will make sure that you regret it. Do you understand? And since when you become love expert, last time I checked yennefer kicked your ass out of room for making fun of her" now it was Ciri time to make fun of him And she knew she has won the argument. Geralt was pale, by just thinking the incident.

" Beside don't you wanna tell, how you found him and how he is injured so badly. by looking him, it looks like he was middle of some kind of battle" Ciri was anxious to know how Geralt find him and what is his connection with crash with concern.

" Well you see...-" after some moment Geralt finished telling Ciri what happened when he reach the crash site and found a boy in the middle of crater and was badly injured and unconscious. And bring him here to treat his wounds.

Ciri can't believe what Geralt said, it doesn't make any sense!, How can anyone be fall from sky and worst part is that he almost can be dead but somehow survived the death. It was just too much for her to take, surely she can also see Geralt was also puzzled like her. She looked at Saiyan and wondered if he is Friend or Foe? But inside she was hoping for best. Guess she will have to wait until he woke up, they retired to go sleep after very long day.

Night was quite and peaceful, Goku was still not woke up during the night. Ciri was the first one to woke up next day from sun rays falls on her face.

She woke up lazily, half opened her eyes and yawning. First thing she do, take a look at where goku was and saw that he was still not woke up from yesterday and got worried about him and little sad, because she has so many question to ask. She got up from the her bed and walk slowly towards Goku . She looked how peaceful and innocent goku look in sleep, she couldn't help herself and smiled at him. She caressed his hair gently and kept looking at him, until someone ruined,

" Woe woe, what are you doing to him!, are you trying to take advantage of him when he is asleep? " Geralt again teased her for clumsy behavior. By hearing the words, she immediately urns red with shame.

" Don't say such things, I was checking on him if he's all right and nothing else !" Ciri replied with slight stutter in her voice and little blushed on her cheeks.

" Hahahah! I was just kidding, but aren't you getting too much worried about him, we don't know even if we can trust him or not, you know falling for person without knowing him is very dangerous thing ? " Geralt told Ciri with some concern for her fellow companion. In his own words Geralt was right. They don't have any ideas who is he?, is he good?, is he friend or for? What if he turn against them! There were so many possibilities. Ciri also knows that very well but something inside told her that she can trust that person, she doesn't understand why he makes her feel that way.

" I don't know Geralt, but I can tell that he is not a bad person, I don't how but somehow i know! " Ciri answered honestly and Geralt can see that she was serious, which just triggered his curiosity about Goku.

Goku still hasn't woken up and it looks like he is having a nightmare,

* * *

 ** _-Meanwhile in Son Goku Dream -_**

.

Goku saw that his friends were having party which was hosted by Bulma Briefs as usual on the ship. Only family and Friends were invited. All were enjoying and laughing. He saw Krillin with Android 18 and his daughter marron. And master roshi is also with him but perverted master touched 18 breast and got hit by very furious 18, kick was so strong that it sends him out of the ship. Goku imagined master Roshi will never change. He saw buu having his own ice cream and chocolate party and Satan and his dog were enjoying and having fun. He saw yamcha and tien were having conversation and he noticed that was wearing orange dogi, guessed he has started training. There was also piccolo which surprised him most. Piccolo rarely show himself at parties guessed he would have come by gohan request. He saw His son Gohan with his wife Videl and Pan, they were accompanied by Chi-Chi and by a stranger men ( who has black hair but looks like normal human ) were having conversation and they laugh as that stranger men said something. Chi-Chi was holding his hands with smile on her face. Seeing that Goku frowned and got angry and jealous. How she can be with someone!, But then remembered that what he said before falling in wormhole. He understand the reason and also know that he and Chi-Chi were not very happy together. She is free from promise they have made during their wedding and now she can be with anyone she wants and Goku knows that he must respect her decision. but can't understand why he was seeing those things which have not happened yet. Goku put that a side for a while, he noticed that Bulma was with Trunks and Goten, both guys were placing Cake on the table, and Bulma called for everyone's attention and cuts the Cake, looks like it was her birthday celebration. And saw everyone were celebrating and cheering.

Vegeta was as always standing in the corner, away from the crowd. Suddenly he saw Vegeta was talking with someone telepathically looking in the sky, he assumed it must be one of the Kai's. He alerts everyone about something and suddenly everyone got serious. After for while Goku saw that two objects were approaching them from the sky. When they come at sight of everyone, Goku noticed that one person was with purple skin and looks like cat while other one was with blue skin and white hair with some type of ring around his neck and have a staff in one hand. Guy with purple skin approached them and asked something, which Vegeta answer him which made him disappointed. And said something to everyone which made them to go into fight position. Buu was the first one to attack but that guy only used his finger to stop his punch like that was nothing. He easily beat the buu, Gotenks was also no match for him, he made them look like toy. Seeing that Gohan and Piccolo also decided to attack him but with only one blow they were smashed back into the ship with almost no energy

But to everyone surprise Bulma approached him and slapped him across his face for ruining her birthday party which annoyed and made him very angry and slapped bulma who fainted right there but before she hit the ground Vegeta catched her. Seeing Bulma unconscious, Vegeta got very furious and started to expel huge amount of energy from his rage. Vegeta with faster thanspeed of light punched his face which made catlook like person to flew in backward direction and Vegeta with again great speed flew towards him and started to hit him all over his body but it looks like that attack didn't affected him at all, Vegeta got tired for using huge amount of energy and landed panting on the ship, almost out of energy. After that purple skin person flew where his companion was. After that he draw a huge size of energy ball of purple colour from his finger and threw towards them, seeing the size of energy ball, no Z warrior was capable to stop him and after few seconds everything went black. Goku watched all this horror on his face, his family , friends and home earth , all of them were gone.

He panicked inside and suddenly opened his eyes and got up on the bed.

"Uhhh...What the-Where am I?" exclaimed bandaged Goku groggily.

He was heavily breathing and sweating. He look around and saw he was inside of house which was unfamiliar to him. He noticed that his body was hurting like hell, bandages were all around his body. He noticed that his body was smaller in comparison to how he remembered himself. He noticed that his energy level is very low in comparison to before, Then he remembered that he was pulled inside wormhole and his body shrieked inside wormhole and also drained his energy after that he was thrown into open sky from the wormhole which look like was the exit of the wormhole after he was falling towards ground with very high speed and didn't have any energy to stop the impact, he was thankful that he landed outside the town and nobody was harmed. Then he remembered that he heard someone footsteps and called for help. And after that last thing he remembered that he woke up here.

Goku was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't noticed that someone was giving him glare like telling him that you can't escape from me! , He noticed that he was around 25 years and have white hair and his eyes were look like Wolf eyes with golden colour.

Goku decided to take a look over his energy level and was surprised. His energy level matched Raditz when he first come to earth. Goku was amazed because he looks like human and wondered how he's that strong. Goku also tried to look for his friends energy signatures but strangely found nothing, like they all were disappeared and this just made Goku even more confused than he already was.

There was complete silence in the room for few minutes, nobody speaks and atmosphere started to become awkward, so Goku decided to break the silence and said,

 **.**

 **" Hi, I'm Son Goku"**

 **.**

* * *

 **That's it, End of the Chapter.**

 **.**

 **Now let's get to main points :-**

 **1.** **Will Goku have a harem ?**

 **-Hell yeah, but I still have my doubts about who will in the Harem of Goku, so far I only have decided Ciri, but let me know who you want to be in the harem. But Harem Will have only 8 girls.**

 **.**

 **2\. Will Goku keep his all power?**

 **of course, without this it will be pointless.**

 **.**

 **3\. will there be any Witcher 3 story mission?**

 **Geralt and Ciri are very important along with Goku, for the development of the story. so yeah there will plenty witcher moments in the story.**

 **.**

 ** _GOODBYE FOR NOW_ , see you in next chapter !**


End file.
